Mensonges par omission
by ElenaDalbus
Summary: Ça vous ai déjà arrivé de faire un rêve qui avait l'air si réel, qu'en vous réveillant vous ne savez plus à quoi vous fier ? Quelquefois, le seul moyen de se réveiller, c'est d'affronter les mensonges qui engourdissent notre esprit. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est que dans ces moments de sombres réflexions, on ne soit pas tout seul.
1. Les ténèbres où l'on dort

_Il est temps que je me repose. Je suis terrassé par le sort. Ne me parlez pas d'autre chose. Que des ténèbres où l'on dort ! Que veut-on que je recommence ?_

Hugo : Les Contemplations - Trois ans après

**Chapter 1 :** Les ténèbres où l'on dort

* * *

_-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un monstre qui n'a rien à faire dans ma maison ! Hurlait l'oncle Vernon. Et les monstres il faut les punir, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'exister !_

_Rapidement, les gestes facilités par la force de l'habitude, l'homme détacha sa ceinture et la fit claquer dans l'air. Il s'approcha du gamin avachi un peu plus loin dans un coin et lui souleva le menton. _

_-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, tu sais. Tu es un monstre et ta simple présence dans cette maison risque de contaminer toute ma famille. Et je protège ma famille avant tout. Et surtout avant les monstres dans ton genre ! Cria-t-il en faisant claquer la ceinture sur le dos déjà endoloris du garçon._

_Après plusieurs coups dans lesquels l'homme avait fait passer toute sa colère, l'homme posa sa ceinture sur le lit adjacent. L'enfant était toujours avachi au sol, ne réagissant même plus aux remarques et aux coups de son oncle. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que plus il discutait, plus la punition était longue et douloureuse. Alors il se taisait, laissant l'homme assouvir ses besoins pendant qu'il se réfugiait au plus profond de son esprit pour ne pas ressentir la douleur. _

_-Vois un peu ce que tu m'obliges à faire ! Tu oses souiller ma maison avec ton sang et tes larmes ! Quand comprendras-tu donc que tu mérites encore pire que cela ? Tu devrais te réjouir de ma clémence envers toi monstre !_

_Tout en disant cela, l'homme déboutonna son pantalon qui avait commencé à glisser en l'absence de la ceinture pour le retenir et le laissa s'échouer à ses chevilles. Puis il arracha violemment les haillons du garçon, le faisant se cogner durement la tête contre le sol. Ce dernier était à moitié assommé, à la limite de s'évanouir et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus cher à ce moment-là. Il voulait juste s'évanouir, ne pas subir encore une fois ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait jamais avant que son oncle n'ait totalement fini ce qu'il avait à faire avec lui. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'avoir droit à un repos qu'il ne méritait pas. Son oncle devait avoir raison, il méritait peut-être de souffrir bien plus._

_Il sentit le sexe dur de son oncle se positionner à l'entrée de son anus. Puis y pénétrer avec violence, déchirant tout sur son passage. Il sentit un liquide visqueux s'écouler de l'orifice alors que son oncle ressortait légèrement avant d'attaquer à nouveau avec encore plus de puissance. Il entendit un hurlement déchirer l'air suffocant de la pièce et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il provenait de sa propre gorge. Il entendait son oncle grogner de plaisir et sentait des coups qui s'abattaient sur son dos lorsque son oncle ne ressentait pas assez de plaisir. Après un long moment, il sentit son oncle se répandre en lui avant de finalement ressortir. Il était en sueur et grognait de contentement. Après quelques coups supplémentaires alors qu'il se rhabillait, l'oncle Vernon sortit de la minuscule chambre et referma les verrous derrière lui._

_La porte se rouvrit peu après et la tante Pétunia pénétra dans la pièce en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur. Elle déposa une bassine d'eau sale qu'elle avait été récupérer dans le petit puits derrière la maison et la posa négligemment sur le rebord de l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce, faisant s'échapper plusieurs gouttes au sol. Puis elle s'approcha du garçon toujours recroquevillé au sol, là où son oncle l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt et jeta quelques vêtements usés sur son corps nu et en sang. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et lui releva le menton afin de croiser ses yeux verts émeraude._

_-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu as changé mon tendre mari en une brute ! Tu souilles le sol de ma maison par ton sang et ta puanteur ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister !_

_Elle lâcha le menton du garçon et sa tête frappa encore une fois le sol plutôt durement. Se relevant, elle lança un coup de pied dans les côtes du corps allongé devant elle puis sortit et replaça les verrous sur la porte. Le garçon, lui, sentit enfin l'obscurité prendre le dessus sur toutes ses autres sensations et il s'évanouit._

_Il ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, son corps n'était plus douloureux. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas subi la colère de son oncle depuis un long moment. Comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était au manoir Malfoy. Devant lui se trouvait un Voldemort de très bonne humeur apparente. Il venait de capturer l'ennemi et il était bien décidé à le faire souffrir un maximum, de toutes les façons possibles, avant de l'achever. Peut-être enverrait-il son corps à l'Ordre du phœnix afin de leur faire comprendre que tout espoir était perdu pour eux. Pour qu'ils voient que leur héros était fini. Pour qu'ils comprennent enfin que ce vulgaire garçon n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que d'avoir de la chance jusqu'à présent. De la chance, et des gens prêts à se sacrifier pour lui, Merlin seul savait pourquoi._

_Mais tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il avait capturé le garçon et comptait bien le garder. Aucun événement indésirable et imprévu ne viendrait gâcher son plaisir cette fois-ci. Regardant le garçon accroupit devant lui, il eut un rictus méprisant avant de lever sa baguette vers lui._

_-Alors petit Potter, que ressens-tu maintenant que ta fin est proche ? Tu as perdu et grâce à toi, tout ton camp va perdre ! Lança-t-il amer contre ce garçon qui lui avait échappé tant de fois. Crucio !_

_Il vit avec plaisir le corps de son ennemi se tordre à ses pieds. Il avait longtemps rêvé de cet instant et il ne pensait pas que les choses seraient aussi simples. Le garçon s'était à peine défendu au départ et depuis qu'il était devant lui, il ne disait plus rien, ne cherchait pas même à s'échapper. Le Lord Noir était content. Car même s'il aurait préféré un peu de résistance pour rendre tout cela un peu plus excitant, il savait que ce n'était le début et qu'à un moment où à un autre, Potter se rebellerait, ou du moins essayerait. C'était dans sa nature de Gryffondor. C'était dans sa nature de héros de la lumière. Il savait que Dumbledore l'avait éduqué ainsi._

_Etonnement, le garçon s'était laissé prendre comme un débutant. Il avait suffi d'envoyer quelques détraqueurs à Little Whinging, accompagnés de quelques mangemorts et le petit Potter avait été capturé. C'était vraiment désolent de voir à quel point le héros de la lumière manquait de protection pendant l'été. Comme si lui n'attaquerait pas l'été. Du grand n'importe quoi !_

_Levant le sort, il regarda le garçon se redresser légèrement. C'était fort dommage qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Pas une réplique, pas un cri, pas une supplique. Mais ils avaient encore le temps. Voldemort ne voulait pas seulement faire souffrir son ennemi. Il voulait le détruire totalement avant de le tuer. Lui faire connaître les pires souffrances qu'un être humain puisse connaître, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et il était pour cela prêt à user toutes les techniques de torture existantes._

_-Crucio ! Lança-t-il à nouveau avant de sourire devant la vue du corps de son ennemi de toujours se contorsionnant au sol._

_Levant le sort quelques minutes plus tard, il lança un regard à ses mangemorts. Ils étaient peu nombreux en ce jour de fête, à peine plus d'une dizaine. Seuls ceux présents au manoir Malfoy lors de l'arrivée du héros de la lumière avaient été conviés. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, à savoir Bellatrix et Lucius. Il y avait également Crabbe et Goyle senior qui avaient étaient ceux envoyés avec les détraqueurs. Ils étaient bien plus intelligents que leur apparence le laissait penser à première vue et beaucoup les sous-estimaient. Mais Voldemort avait vu en eux les agents parfaits pour cette mission et il avait eu parfaitement raison, comme toujours._

_Les autres mangemorts présents étaient nouveaux, ayant rejoint récemment les rangs. Que de mieux pour prouver sa supériorité que de leur montrer Potter à ses pieds. Soupirant de satisfaction, il reporta son regard sur les deux mangemorts les plus proches de lui. Les deux seuls qui ne portaient pas de masque._

_-Lucius, Bellatrix, il me semble que vous souhaitiez avoir une petite discussion avec notre invité ? Quel dommage que Severus ne soit pas là, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous compenserez son absence. Ne l'amochez pas trop quand même, je n'en ai pas fini de jouer avec lui._

_Souriant comme une folle à son maître, Bellatrix s'agenouilla au sol tout en remerciant son maître du cadeau qu'il leur faisait. Lucius, impassible comme à son habitude, remercia rapidement son maître avant de s'emparer du corps de l'ennemi et de le descendre à la cave. La cave du manoir Malfoy était spécialement prévue à la torture. De nombreux instruments moldus et sorciers traînaient le long des murs et de lourdes chaînes pendants du plafond au centre de la pièce. Elle était de plus insonorisée afin de ne pas incommoder les autres habitants du manoir par les hurlements des victimes._

_Lucius attacha le garçon aux chaînes et s'écarta pour observer Bellatrix rentrer. Celle-ci paraissait encore plus folle qu'à son habitude, un sourire dément venant déformer son fin visage osseux. Elle s'approcha du nuisible garçon qui leur avait valu à tous de longues séances de torture sous la baguette de leur maître et caressa sa joue d'un air avide et révérencieux. Le geste aurait presque pu passer pour amical, si elle n'avait pas griffé la joue à sang sur son passage. Le garçon n'émit pas même une grimace face à cette coupure, laissant une Bellatrix boudeuse._

_D'un accord tacite, Lucius s'écarta dans un coin de la pièce, laissant sa belle-sœur s'occuper en première du garçon. Son tour viendrait après et il était déjà impatient de pouvoir s'y mettre. Pour le moment, il observait Bellatrix jouer avec le garçon, le blessant toujours plus profondément dans l'espoir de l'entendre supplier ou hurler. Elle semblait fascinée par son jeu et déçue que l'autre ne suive pas les règles et n'émette pas un seul son. Après deux heures d'amusement ininterrompu, pendant lesquelles elle avait coupé, guéri, torturé, écartelé, guéri à nouveau pour qu'il survive sans risque, maltraité, caressé, frappé et brûlé le garçon avant de le guérir encore pour qu'il ne porte plus aucune marque mais souffre toujours de la douleur, elle laissa sa place à Lucius et s'en alla, énervée de ne pas l'avoir fait ne serait-ce que gémir._

_L'homme s'avança avec joie, ravi de pouvoir enfin s'amuser à son tour. Comme sa belle-sœur avant lui, il lui infligea plusieurs souffrances physiques, aussi bien à coups de sortilèges, qu'à coups de pieds ou de poings. Puis, il arracha les vêtements imprégnés de sang du garçon afin de pouvoir frapper plus aisément. Il ricana en donnant un coup de genoux dans les parties de l'ennemi._

_-Avec ça, tu auras déjà plus de mal. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas frapper plus fort. Si seulement j'avais connaissance de tout ce que le maître voulait te faire subir ! Je pourrais te détruire à tous les endroits qu'il oublierait, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rêveuse._

_Rageusement, il enleva la robe de sorcier qu'il portait et détacha sa ceinture. Il frappa plusieurs fois le garçon avec et dû le réveiller d'un sortilège avant de le soigner un peu, alors qu'il commençait à s'évanouir. Puis, il fit tomber son pantalon sur ses cuisses et le laissa s'échapper au sol. Il croisa les yeux verts du garçon et grimaça. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne laisserait ce garçon souiller son fils. Et puis, il devait bien admettre que Potter n'était pas trop mal dans son genre. Plutôt musclé mais pas trop imposant comme Crabbe ou Goyle senior et leurs fils._

_Enlevant son boxer, il s'aperçut que son érection était déjà plutôt douloureuse. Il s'approcha de Potter et posa une main sur son ventre. Il la fit glisser vers le sexe mou du garçon. Comme c'était étrange de sentir le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa main. C'était la première et la dernière fois de sa vie que Lucius s'adonnerait à quelque chose comme cela. Écartant les jambes du garçon, il se glissa à l'intérieur avant de le pénétrer d'un coup violent, sans plus de préparation. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage alors qu'il entendit le hurlement du héros déchu. Il avait trouvé comment le faire réagir, là où tous les autres n'avaient obtenus du silence. Fier de lui, il commença à bouger de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur du garçon, sortant et rentrant en lui avec force et provoquant un petit cri dès qu'il s'enfonçait totalement en lui. Il ne pût cependant profiter de ce fait très longtemps, jouissant à l'intérieur du garçon en poussant un râle sonore._

_-Par merlin Potter, tu es si étroit, murmura-t-il en sortant du garçon. Tu sais que tout ça est entièrement de ta faute ? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant une larme sur la joue du garçon._

_Il s'approcha du visage de l'ennemi et lécha l'unique larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux. Le goût salé de la goutte d'eau provoqua un frisson dans le corps du mangemort qui se réjouissait. Il avait réussi à détruire le garçon mentalement. Plus jamais ce dernier n'oserait s'approcher de son fils, s'il survivait._

_-Si tu n'avais pas existé, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais tu m'y as obligé. Je refuse que tu t'approches de ma famille et la contamine !_

_-Po... Pourquoi ? Balbutia le garçon d'une voix grave._

_-Parce que mon fils est ton âme-sœur et que je ne laisserais pas cela se faire. Il m'appartient et il ne te choisira jamais, si tu survis tout du moins, ce qui est très compromis pour le moment, ricana Lucius d'un ton amer. Te rends-tu compte que grâce à moi, la seule personne qui aurait un jour pu t'apporter un soutien, de l'espoir, du bonheur, te détestera à tout jamais ? Ça ne changera jamais, je ne le laisserais pas faire !_

_Sur ces mots, Lucius se rhabilla et, d'un coup de baguette, les habits du survivant revinrent sur son corps. Après quelques coups supplémentaires, il s'en alla, laissant finalement le garçon sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et ses draps étaient entortillés au bout de son lit. Il mit de très longues minutes à se calmer, se répétant mentalement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Un cauchemar formé de ses souvenirs mais un cauchemar tout de même. Levant le sort d'impassibilité qu'il avait posé sur son lit la veille au soir, comme à chaque fois qu'il se couchait, il s'éloigna sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla rapidement avant de passer sous la douche. Il ne prêta pas attention au jet d'eau froide qu'il reçut en plein visage et qui eut pour effet de le réveiller un peu plus et se laissa aller sous l'eau tiède puis chaude, jusqu'à en devenir presque brûlante, qui détendait ses muscles tendus. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le mur devant lui, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à son cauchemar mais il était incapable de fermer les yeux sans en revoir telle ou telle partie. Ce cauchemar, il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il avait toujours pensé que le fait d'avoir tué un homme, même si dans le cas de Voldemort, cela était justifié, le marquerait profondément. Mais il avait eu tort. Il s'en était rendu compte bien assez vite. Cela faisait trois mois que le Lord Noir était mort. En trois mois, il avait à peine cauchemardé sur son meurtre. En revanche, les différentes tortures physiques et morales qu'il avait vécues repassaient en boucle toutes les nuits. Il n'avait jamais cauchemardé au sujet de ces viols avant que le Lord ne meure. A cette époque, son esprit était plus occupé par les visions que le seigneur des ténèbres lui envoyait toutes les nuits. Et comme ce dernier n'avait jamais été au courant de ces événements, il n'avait pas pu les utiliser pour faire souffrir le Survivant.

Les scènes avec les Dursley dataient d'avant les onze ans de Harry, avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il était un sorcier. Il ne se souvenait plus de la première fois qu'il avait dû subir tout cela mais il se souvenait très bien de la dernière, il la revivait toutes les nuits. Deux jours après cette scène, les lettres de Poudlard avaient commencées à arriver, distrayant l'oncle Vernon qui passait ses nerfs sur les lettres plutôt que sur son neveu. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais recommencé, sans doute avait-il peur que quelqu'un de son monde ne veuille le venger. Mais Harry n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Il avait voulu, lors de sa première année, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Et puis les événements s'étaient tous succédé, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit et il n'était jamais revenu sur le sujet. Grâce aux invasions de Voldemort dans sa tête, il arrivait même à ne plus y penser et parfois, il parvenait même à tout oublier pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. C'était pourquoi il était un peu réticent à l'idée des cours d'occlumancie en cinquième année. Parce qu'inconsciemment, Snape et Dumbledore voulaient lui enlever son seul moyen de répit dans ses cauchemars et souffrances. Il avait eu bien plus peur de son oncle que de Voldemort pendant très longtemps.

Après, pendant les vacances d'été avant sa sixième année, Lucius Malfoy avait pris lui aussi le dessus sur Voldemort. Cette partie du cauchemar le marquait toujours profondément et il lui fallait toujours longtemps pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il était à Poudlard, hors de danger. Snape l'avait trouvé dans la cave deux jours après cette scène, en bien plus mauvais état. Il l'avait discrètement sauvé et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Mrs Pomfresh l'avait soigné. Lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé trois jours après, personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait subi. Il avait survolé le sujet avec plusieurs personnes mais nul ne voulait avoir connaissance de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Peu de personnes auraient pu le supporter. Il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore était au courant pour le viol. Mrs Pomfresh avait certainement remarqué quelque chose lors de ses auscultations. Mais Dumbledore n'avait rien dit. Peut-être craignait-il de découvrir que son héros était brisé. Il voulait gagner la guerre à tout prix et avait besoin pour cela que les gens gardent espoir et que Harry joue son rôle.

Harry avait joué son rôle avec brio. Il se battait la journée pour rester à la surface et ne pas sombrer, pour sourire et donner de l'espoir aux autres, pour gagner ; d'autant plus quand Dumbledore était mort à la fin de sa sixième année. Et durant toute cette année, il avait haï Draco comme jamais. Il l'avait haï pour tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir par sa faute. Et en même temps, il avait essayé de comprendre comment l'univers pouvait être aussi injuste avec lui au point de lui attribuer son pire ennemi comme âme-sœur.

Durant sa prétendue septième année, lors de la recherche des horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait tenu le coup. La nuit, il accueillait avec joie les visions de Voldemort, qui l'empêchaient de penser à ses propres cauchemars. Il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort car ce dernier l'aidait indirectement à ne pas s'écrouler ou sombrer dans la folie. Les visions qu'il lui envoyait avaient quelque chose de réconfortant car elles le rappelaient au monde réel, l'obligeant à mettre son passé de côté. Il arrivait même à mettre de côté la douleur de sa cicatrice à chaque vision. Cette souffrance était infime, si légère comparée à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle était presque bienvenue, une preuve qu'il vivait encore.

Et puis la bataille finale avait eu lieu. C'était il y avait trois mois, par un jour d'orage. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, la désolation, le sang, les victimes, tout ça n'avait pas eu autant d'importance que ce qu'il avait vécu et une fois que les visions de Voldemort n'avaient plus étaient présentes pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans la nuit, Harry avait vu ses pires cauchemars refaire surface. Il ne pouvait plus oublier, les détails se rappelant à lui avec plus de force à chaque fois, comme pour le punir d'avoir oublié pendant quelques temps. C'était une revanche froide, et elle était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'il avait cru être débarrassé de tout cela. Il avait oublié tellement de choses alors qu'il se préparait à la guerre, son esprit tout tourné vers son devoir. Tout avait été profondément enfoui au fond de son esprit et refaisait surface aujourd'hui.

Le plus dur était sans doute de se rappeler avec autant de force des paroles de Lucius. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène à chaque fois, ressentant encore la douleur qu'il avait ressentie et le désespoir de savoir que Draco était son âme-sœur. Quand un être humain avait connaissance de l'identité de son âme-sœur, il ne pouvait plus aimer une autre personne. Il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à cette personne, ressentant le besoin de la protéger. Il avait tout le temps envie d'être à ses côtés et d'être avec lui. Mais Harry avait de la chance car Lucius avait maltraité le lien qui l'unissait à Draco et celui-ci en ressortait plus faible. Le lien avait déjà était affaibli à cause des mauvais traitements que l'oncle Vernon avait fait subir à Harry et Lucius avait fignolé le travail, ce qui faisait que le lien était faible. Existant mais très faible.

Harry passa plusieurs fois ses mains trempées sur son visage. Repenser à tout cela ne le mettait jamais de bonne humeur. Les premières nuits après la Bataille Finale, comme l'avait nommée les média, il n'avait pas placé de sortilège de silence et ses amis s'étaient inquiétés de ses hurlements répétitifs au milieu de la nuit. Ne voulant pas avouer ses pires secrets à ses amis, il avait mis cela sur le compte des horreurs qu'il avait vu lors de la guerre. Ça avait était vrai la première nuit et il avait ensuite appris à placer le sortilège, voyant l'inquiétude de ses amis augmenter. D'après Hermione, il était normal qu'il fasse quelques cauchemars. La guerre marquait souvent les gens. Mais au bout d'une semaine, elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh si les cauchemars ne passaient pas. Habituée à ce que les cauchemars d'Harry soient en rapport avec sa cicatrice et Voldemort, elle s'inquiétait sans oser l'annoncer à voix haute. Ron essayait de la rassurer de son possible mais Harry voyait les regards lourds qui s'accrochaient à lui de temps à autre. Aussi il avait agi et depuis, il souffrait tranquillement toutes les nuits, sans que quiconque ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Chacun était préoccupé par ses propres démons et essayait de se sortir de la guerre pour revenir à une vie normale. Et Harry ne voulait pas leur imposer plus de soucis. Aussi il essayait de se montrer le plus joyeux et enthousiaste possible, souriant souvent et riant aux blagues de ses amis. Il refoulait son envie de se morfondre et essayait de survivre encore un peu chaque jour. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se complaisait de plus en plus dans la solitude et savait pertinemment qu'il n'en sortirait pas tout seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le sauver. Mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer l'un de ses bourreaux, il craignait que le seul capable de le sauver le déteste au plus profond de lui-même.

Les relations entre Harry et Draco ne s'étaient ni améliorées, ni détériorées. Ils semblaient se supporter et ne se battaient plus à chaque coin de couloir mais une certaine distance s'était établie entre eux, au grand dam de Harry. Tous les élèves survivants et libres avaient été conviés à repasser l'année qu'ils avaient manqué à cause de la guerre. Aussi Harry refaisait sa septième année avec tous ceux de sa promotion et les effectifs de première année avaient été doublés. Draco avait été innocenté grâce à un document de Dumbledore indiquant que le jeune Malfoy avait rejoint leur camp à la fin de sa sixième année. Le célèbre directeur semblait l'avoir rédigé peu de temps avant sa mort et Snape était la seule personne vivante au courant des actes que l'adolescent avait effectué pour l'Ordre.

Snape avait d'ailleurs mis un mois entier à se remettre de sa dernière rencontre avec le Lord Noir. Il avait été mordu gravement par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, et il ne devait sa survie qu'au bézoard qu'il avait avalé avant de se rendre aux côtés du mage en sachant que sa position était plus que compromise. C'était d'ailleurs Draco qui l'avait sauvé, l'emportant à Sainte Mangouste où il avait était soigné et plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'il se remette. Il avait été sur pied juste à temps pour la rentrée, prêt à reprendre ses fonctions de professeur de potion, au grand dam de tous les élèves.

La rentrée avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Les élèves essayaient tous de surmonter les traumatismes de la guerre et certains n'étaient pas revenus, trop choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu ou vécu. D'autres avaient totalement changé d'attitude, devenant violent ou au contraire, très renfermés. Il y en avait qui n'étaient pas revenus, car jugés coupable et envoyés à Azkaban ou exilés. Et, contre l'impression générale, il y en avait environ autant de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard. Le sujet des élèves absents était souvent tabou. Tout le monde était au courant mais personne n'osait en parler, de peur de réveiller une plaie déjà à vif.

Harry finit par couper l'eau devenue brûlante et se sécha rapidement mais prudemment, évitant les zones rendues sensibles par la chaleur de l'eau. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et se rendit dans la salle commune. Un coup d'œil à son réveil en passant lui apprit qu'il était tout juste six heures du matin. Les autres ne se lèveraient que dans une bonne heure et lui l'était déjà depuis au moins une heure. C'était comme ça tous les matins. Il était très rare qu'il dorme plus loin que cinq ou six heure du matin sans être réveillé par un cauchemar. Et il lui était impossible de se rendormir après. Encore une fois, il en vint à regretter l'époque où il recevait des visions de Voldemort car il était au moins capable de se rendormir après, épuisé par la douleur de sa cicatrice.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une nuit complète et il était constamment épuisé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir le soir, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il rejoindrait dans son inconscience. Et il s'endormait toujours plutôt tard, sur les coups de minuit dans les bons jours et vers deux ou trois heures du matin dans les plus mauvais. Aussi dormait-il à peine cinq heures par nuit et c'était bien trop peu pour un étudiant. Mais il n'osait en parler à personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter d'autres personnes et sachant d'avance qu'ils ne pourraient rien pour lui ; et prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs était bien trop dangereux, du fait de la dépendance que provoquait cette potion.

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils près du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il glissa dans une douce torpeur, les yeux fixés sur les longues flammes rougeâtres dansantes. L'idée qu'il devrait apprendre l'occlumancie maintenant pour se protéger de ses cauchemars le traversa mais n'ayant personne à qui demander conseil, il la refoula rapidement. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Snape. Ce n'était plus comme avant mais ce n'était pas parfait. Pas assez en tout cas pour qu'il lui confie ses pires secrets.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry vit les premiers griffons descendre des escaliers. Il attendit patiemment ses amis qui arrivèrent rapidement et ils partirent déjeuner ensembles. Hermione et Ron formaient un couple solide et touchant. Ils se disputaient encore assez souvent, la plupart du temps à cause des cours, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier plutôt rapidement et se soutenaient complètement l'un l'autre. La guerre avait soudé leur couple comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire et ils se reconstruisaient ensemble peu à peu. Et pour cela, ils passaient le plus de temps possible tous les deux et Harry avait un peu de mal à retrouver sa place au milieu de ce couple, d'autant plus depuis la rentrée.

Pendant les vacances, Harry avait était au Terrier. Il avait évité les journalistes et les bain de foule, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à être interrogé sur tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa septième année où il avait totalement disparu de la circulation avec Ron et Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé à ce sujet, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne jamais en parler, comme le voulait Dumbledore.

Harry avait respecté ce choix, même s'il n'avait plus totalement confiance en les choix qu'avait faits le défunt homme. Il avait tout sacrifié pour gagner la guerre, même sa vie et celle d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment se sentir face au souvenir du directeur. Il lui en voulait d'une part de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Mais d'autre part, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pu gagner la guerre sans Dumbledore et ses choix pour le plus grand bien. Il avait fallu quelqu'un pour avoir ce rôle et le vieillard en avait incombé. Il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup plus de choix qu'Harry qui avait incombé du rôle de sauveur.

Installé à la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle, Harry commença à se servir en soupirant légèrement. Il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec ses amis pendant le trajet, perdu dans ses pensées, et il pouvait maintenant intercepter les regards inquiets qu'ils échangeaient alors qu'il chipotait dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, les restes de son récent cauchemar étaient encore bien trop marqués dans son esprit et il sentait son estomac se serrer rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit Harry d'un ton se voulant assuré.

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire, comme il le faisait à chaque fois et cela sembla rassurer légèrement la jeune fille. Harry fit l'effort d'avaler un toast et un verre de jus de citrouille puis attendit que ses amis aient fini de manger pour se rendre dans les cachots où les attendait leur premier cours de potion depuis la rentrée, en commun avec tous les septièmes années redoublants qui avaient choisi cette matière. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle de cours, Draco les interpella.

-Alors Potter, la nuit a été courte ? Déclara Malfoy provoquant le ricanement des autres serpents.

-Moi au moins j'ai de quoi occuper mes nuits Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Malfoy amer.

-Que cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu avec quelqu'un, Malfoy.

-Hm, tu peux parler, rétorqua Draco d'un air méprisant. Je suis sûr que tu es encore puceau.

-Crois ce que tu veux Malfoy, si ça peut te consoler de penser ça, tu te sens peut-être moins seul, répliqua Harry avant d'entrer dans la salle dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Il s'installa à la place qu'il occupait depuis six ans et Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous trois décidé de poursuivre cette matière, Ron et Harry pour leur formation d'aurors qu'ils souhaitaient suivre avant la guerre et Hermione aimant tout simplement étudier. Harry n'avait pas repensé à son futur depuis la guerre. En fait, il ne croyait pas tellement à sa survie et évitait donc d'envisager une quelconque vie future, préférant se fixer sur le moment présent pour ne pas être ensuite déçu. Draco passa près d'Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Leur petite conversation était loin d'être terminée et Harry s'attendait à revoir le jeune homme dans ses parages dans peu de temps. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne l'enchantait pas.

Alors que Draco s'installait, comme à son habitude également, au premier rang, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'adolescent. C'était étrange de réaliser que Draco était le seul capable d'énerver Harry ces derniers temps. Il était le seul capable de lui faire ressentir des émotions fortes. En fait, Harry le détestait sûrement autant qu'il l'aimait. Et il ne pouvait rien contre ces deux sentiments. Ainsi, il se perdait dans sa haine pour ne pas déclarer son amour qu'il savait non réciproque.

Ron donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin pour attirer son attention.

-C'est quoi cette histoire que tu as raconté à Malfoy juste avant ?

-Quelle histoire ? Demanda Harry en reportant son regard sur son ami.

-Par rapport au fait que tu serais plus puceau, chuchota Ron très faiblement. Tu me l'aurais dit hein ?

Harry regarda son ami qui rougissait légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait un sujet tabou pour lui. Il hésita un instant à dire la vérité à Ron mais cela entraînerait toujours plus de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Car il savait qu'il mentirait à coup sûr et il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis. Par chance, la voix du professeur Snape qui venait d'arriver le dispensa de répondre mais il savait que Ron reviendrait à la charge, ou Hermione. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa main droite où la cicatrice de sa cinquième année était toujours bien présente, il reporta son attention sur le professeur. Ce dernier était en train de faire un discours banal de début d'année. Les prévenant que ce serait une année difficile et chargée, en vue des ASPICS au mois de juin et qu'il s'attendait à une grande attention pendant ses cours.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent relativement vite, compte tenu que Snape avait passé son temps à parler, d'abord du programme puis de la première potion qu'ils réaliseraient au prochain cours et à propos de laquelle il leur avait demandé des recherches. Contrairement aux autres années, Snape avait à peine jeté un œil à Harry et l'avait totalement ignoré. Ce dernier était plutôt soulagé dans l'ensemble de ne plus être la cible des railleries du professeur mais cela n'empêchait pas le malaise inexplicable qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait.

La journée se passa relativement tranquillement pour le gryffondor et, le soir venu, il mit sa fatigue de côté et décida de rester un peu avec ses amis dans la salle commune pour les rassurer sur son état. Ils étaient à présent confortablement installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Ron et Hermione étaient entremêlés dans un fauteuil, Harry en occupait un autre et Ginny, Dean et Seamus étaient installés sur le canapé. Ils discutaient tranquillement, profitant de cette fin de semaine. Le lendemain, le week-end commençait et ils allaient tous pouvoir en profiter, n'ayant pas une dose de devoirs trop importante. Ce serait d'ailleurs peut-être leur dernier week-end tranquille avant un bon bout de temps.

Affalé confortablement sur son fauteuil, Harry écoutait ses amis discuter de tout et de rien. Il somnolait paisiblement, se laissant porter par les douces voix chaleureuses des Gryffondor encore présents dans la salle commune. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la cheminée et son regard se perdit entre les fines flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Peu à peu, les voix se firent de plus en plus lointaines tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

_Un coup, puis un autre s'abattirent sur l'enfant. Il avait tout juste cinq ans et il avait laissé tomber le lourd plat de poulet qu'il transportait à table. Le plat était lourd et brûlant et les petites mains d'enfant n'avaient pas supportées la douleur. Le plat avait explosé au sol dans un grand bruit de verre brisé. Son oncle était tout de suite apparu à la porte de la cuisine, tandis que sa tante commençait déjà à le frapper avec la spatule en bois qu'elle tenait à la main._

_-Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu es fier de toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger maintenant nous ce soir, hein ? Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, des chiens qui fouillons dans les poubelles et mangeons tout ce que l'on trouve ! J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à préparer ce repas ! S'énervait Tante Pétunia._

_L'oncle Vernon remplaça ensuite sa femme et donna quelques coups supplémentaires à l'enfant. Les coups de son oncle faisaient toujours plus mal que ceux de sa tante. Il avait plus de force et savait parfaitement où frapper pour faire mal. Une fois qu'il fut défoulé, l'oncle bouscula le garçon dans les débris de verre et le força à tous les ramasser avec ses mains. L'enfant s'écorcha plusieurs fois et le sang coulait parfois au sol. Pétunia s'énervait de plus en plus alors qu'elle voyait son sol être de plus en plus sale. Vernon attrapa durement le garçon par le bras et le fit sortir de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de son cousin. Une fois dans la chambre à l'étage, il le poussa au sol et lui donna quelques coups supplémentaires._

_-Harry !_

_-Non, Non, arrêtez..._

-Harry ! Réveilles-toi !

Le jeune homme se releva en sursaut, la respiration erratique. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et avait beaucoup de mal à différencier la réalité du cauchemar. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient et il peinait même à se rappeler qui il était. Était-il _Harry Potter_, jeune sauveur du monde sorcier de dix-huit ans ou _le monstre_, enfant de cinq ans à peine subissant les foudres de son oncle ?

Aussi, quand il vit une main s'approcher de son visage, il réagit simplement par instinct et sauta du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Il partit alors en courant, fuyant la possible menace. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était d'un côté persuadé de ne plus être ce petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans qui se faisait battre. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi était-il allongé dans un lit à son réveil. Il ne se souvenait de rien et cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que par un évanouissement quelconque, sûrement dû à un traitement un peu trop sévère de son oncle.

Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta violemment une personne et tomba à la renverse. Il resta quelques secondes assis sur les fesses sur la pierre dure et froide, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva vivement lorsqu'une voix froide retentit.

-Potter ! Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention quand tu cours comme un _stupide Gryffondor_ en plein milieu des couloirs ?

Harry regarda l'homme se tenant devant lui. Sa vue était troublée par l'absence de ses lunettes et il distinguait tout juste la silhouette de la personne. Mais ces longs et souples cheveux blonds pâles, presque blancs, il les reconnaîtrait partout. Il fit un pas en arrière et son dos buta contre le mur. Il observa avec frayeur l'homme s'avançait près de lui.

-T'as perdu ta langue Potter ? Déclara une voix moqueuse. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

Tout en disant cela, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, l'emprisonnant contre le mur. Harry eu un brusque sursaut et se cogna la tête contre le mur.

-Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! Un tel comportement n'est pas permis dans l'enceinte de cette école, lança une voix froide dans leur dos.

Draco se releva brusquement et s'écarta du corps de l'autre garçon. Harry, quant à lui, regarda d'un air effrayé la forme sombre qu'il distinguait un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur Snape, déclara Draco.

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette position si ce n'était pour agresser Potter ? Lança le professeur d'une voix ironique.

-Je... euh..., balbutia le Serpentard en rougissant légèrement.

Qu'avait-il été sur le point de faire ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait faire réagir Potter, lui qui semblait toujours éteint depuis la rentrée. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la même personne depuis le retour des vacances et son ennemi attitré semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de lui. Alors il s'ennuyait et avait décidé de le faire réagir par tous les moyens possibles. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à tout ?

-Monsieur Potter ?

La voix du professeur sortit Draco de ses pensées et son regard se porta sur le jeune homme toujours appuyé fermement contre le mur, comme s'il souhaitait pouvoir disparaître au travers. Le plus troublant était le regard effrayé, terrorisé qu'il portait sur les deux hommes. Le doux regard émeraude dans lequel resplendissait habituellement la chaleur était vide et froid. C'était celui d'un petit animal pris au piège.

Le Serpentard observait le visage du Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans ses lunettes. Et la première fois qu'il le voyait si terrifié, si vulnérable. Le grand Sauveur semblait si faible et fragile. On aurait presque dit un pauvre petit chaton qui se retrouvait face à deux gros chiens enragés. Draco admirait le fin visage du garçon, son teint hâlé de celui qui avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés comme s'il sortait tout juste du lit et qui chatouillaient son front, faisant ressortir ses yeux couleur jade. Il passa rapidement sur ses yeux qui ne brillaient pas de leur lueur habituelle. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette lueur. Il passa sur le léger tiraillement qu'il ressentit en pensant à cela et s'attarda sur ses hautes pommettes. Il admira la courbe parfaite de son nez fins et droit, ses lèvres rougies à force d'être mordillées, le petit bout de langue qui dépassait de temps à autre pour les humidifier...

-Potter !

La voix du professeur retentit à nouveaux, sortant une fois de plus Draco de ses pensées dérivantes. Il secoua la tête, voulant en faire sortir toutes ses dernières remarques quant au physique de son ennemi. Venait-il réellement de s'extasier sur le visage du Gryffondor ? Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de se trouver une excuse qu'il fut de nouveau bousculé.

Harry entendait vaguement des gens parler, mais d'autres paroles se superposaient aux leurs. Il revivait cette scène avec Bellatrix et Lucius, s'attendant à recevoir le premier coup rapidement. C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait. D'abord Vernon et Pétunia, parfois Dudley et sa bande et puis venait Lucius, parfois accompagné de Bellatrix ou de Voldemort. C'était toujours comme ça que ses punitions se déroulaient et il n'y réchapperait pas encore cette nuit. Il l'avait su à l'instant où il avait aperçu les longs cheveux de Lucius. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, et cette forme noire, la cape de mangemort que Bellatrix revêtait quand elle le torturait, pour ne pas salir ses vêtements.

Il vit lentement les formes se mettre en mouvement, se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un l'interpeller. Peut-être le réveillerait-on de ce cauchemar avant que la torture ait lieu... Mais tout en pensant à cela, Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il lui était inutile d'espérer. Il plaçait un sort de silence toutes les nuits autour de son lit. Personne ne pourrait le sauver. Son oncle avait peut-être raison finalement, s'il souffrait autant, ce devait bien être de sa faute, au moins un petit peu. Tout le monde le lui avait répété. Il était peut-être temps qu'il commence à y croire et qu'il accepte sa punition.

Tout en pensant à cela, il vit à nouveau une main se lever et s'approcher de lui. C'était la main de la silhouette noire. La main de la mort. Il ne put retenir le mouvement de tout son corps et se laissa glisser au sol pour éviter le contact. Il profita du moment de flottement dû à l'étonnement des deux hommes et, passant sous le bras toujours levé, Harry reprit sa course, bousculant l'homme aux cheveux blonds au passage. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos puis des bruits de pas retentirent à sa suite.

Se sentant comme une bête traquée, il s'engouffra dans le premier escalier qu'il trouva. Il monta les marches, prit un nouveau couloir, à nouveau des escaliers. Il sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans tout son corps, l'enjoignant de continuer à courir pour sa survie. Et malgré sa mauvaise vue, il ne trébucha pas une seule fois sur le sol irrégulier de l'endroit. Il arriva finalement dans une petite pièce ronde où seule était présente une large fenêtre donnant une vue imparable sur le parc au loin. Il n'y avait aucune cachette, aucune issue, et déjà, il entendait les pas se précipiter derrière lui dans l'étroit escalier.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre et regarda rapidement la vue pour déterminer environ à quel étage il se trouvait. Malgré le fait que sa vue soit très trouble, il put facilement remarquer qu'il était haut, très haut. Il retint difficilement un pas en arrière à cette contestation alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il grimpa sur le petit rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau la distance qui le séparait du sol. Elle était grande, très grande, trop grande mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et il avait un besoin urgent et irrépressible de se réveiller.

-Potter ! Descendez immédiatement de là ! Ne faites pas de bêtise ! Tonna une voix forte dans son dos.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il fixait toujours le vide, se demandant s'il se réveillerait avant ou après l'impact fatal. Il espérait fortement se réveiller avant parce que, vu la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, dire que la chute serait douloureuse était un doux euphémisme. Peut-être même qu'il volerait...

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix peu assurée.

Harry entendait vaguement les deux hommes s'adressait à lui. Il ne voulait pas souffrir plus et sauter semblait sa seule opportunité pour cela. Il se réveillerait et le cauchemar prendrait enfin fin. Il sentit que les deux autres se rapprochaient doucement dans son dos et ne put retenir un regard en arrière. La forme sombre était à quelques pas mais l'homme aux cheveux clairs pouvait presque le toucher, si jamais il tendait le bras.

-Il faut que je me réveille... Faut que je saute... Je ne veux pas souffrir... Vous voulez que je meure de toute façon... Faut que je saute, murmurait inlassablement Harry.

Draco s'approcha doucement, un air effaré et effrayé sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait en voyant Harry ainsi, aussi mal. Un Malfoy n'était jamais pris au dépourvu, jamais désemparé, jamais terrifié. Et pourtant, il ressentait parfaitement ces émotions à cet instant précis. Celles-ci et bien d'autres encore. Tout tourbillonnait en lui et il ne savait qu'une chose, qu'il serait incapable de regarder Harry se jeter dans le vide sans agir. Qu'il serait en fait incapable de voir Harry mourir, incapable de vivre sans lui. Il était une constante dans a vie qui avait était détruite par la guerre. Un repère dans le chaos qui régnait à l'aube de ce nouveau monde. Aussi il s'approcha délicatement, un pas après l'autre, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Harry tremblait. Il avait peur, peur de sauter, peur de ne pas sauter. Il voulait se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar mais ne pouvait le faire par lui-même. Sauter était une décision bien trop compliquée à prendre. Il s'en savait incapable parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait cette alarme qui sonnait dans son cerveau lui disant, lui hurlant, qu'il ne devait pas faire un pas de plus. Mais il ne comprenait rien, ne savait plus quoi faire. La peur s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de sa peau, le paralysant sur place. Il savait qu'un rien pourrait le faire passer d'un côté ou de l'autre du muret.

-Potter... Harry, reprit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Harry, c'est moi, Draco. Regarde-moi Harry, c'est Draco.

Draco... Ce nom résonnait étrangement dans son esprit. Il se sentit apaisé l'espace de quelques secondes, rien qu'à l'écoute de ce doux nom. Mais la peur reprit bien vite sa place lorsque par-dessus cette appellation vint se rappeler le souvenir de ce jour-là avec Lucius, et la façon dont il avait nommé son fils. Était-ce encore un piège ? Une façon de le faire redescendre du rebord pour qu'ils puissent ensuite le torturer, le violer. Un moyen de vérifier si le lien qui l'unissait au serpentard était toujours effectif. Car c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, le torturer encore et encore pour qu'il souffre bien plus avant de pouvoir trouver le repos éternel. Harry ne devait pas sauter, pour ne pas contrecarrer leurs projets. Aussi fit-il un minuscule pas en arrière, vers le vide. Car il ne voulait pas souffrir.

-Harry, regarde-moi. C'est Draco, insistait pourtant la voix. Tu te souviens ? Harry ? C'est Draco, tu ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité ici.

Harry avait terriblement envie de le croire. Il se sentait apaisé à chaque fois que cette voix résonnait mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. La peur, vicieuse, revenait avec toujours plus de force, s'infiltrant dans ses veines et parcourant tout son corps, provoquant frissons et tremblements. Il hésitait. Devait-il suivre cette douce voix et l'homme qui allait avec, au risque de tomber dans un piège ; ou bien suivre son intention première et sauter, au risque de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendrait après, au risque de perdre cette chaleur inconnue qui se répandait dans tout son être dès que la voix retentissait.

-Reviens par ici Harry. Je t'en prie, ajouta la voix dans un souffle.

Cela avait été presque un murmure. Une douce supplication faite par une voix remplie de désespoir. Cela lui tirailla le ventre d'entendre une telle intonation dans la voix. Cette magnifique voix ne devait pas souffrir, et encore moins l'homme qui la possédait. Pourtant il souffrait en ce moment même. Par sa faute. Une vague de culpabilité envahi Harry et il fit un pas en avant, vers les floues silhouettes.

Remarquant son hésitation et son minuscule pas en avant, Severus fit le dernier pas qui le séparait encore du garçon et tendis la main pour l'empoigner par le bras. Harry, remarquant le mouvement, eut un brusque mouvement de recul et son pied dérapa sur la pierre froide. Il se sentit partir en arrière et ferma fortement les yeux en retenant un cri de justesse.

Il ne sentit pourtant ni le vent produit par la chute, ni la douleur de l'impact avec le sol. Il ne sentit rien du tout, même après quelques secondes. Aussi rouvrit-il les yeux pour apercevoir vaguement que l'homme auréolé de cheveux blonds le retenait par le bras, empêchant la chute. La main posée directement sur son avant-bras lui procurait une douce chaleur, s'étendant partout dans son corps et le réchauffant, éloignant la peur plus efficacement que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se sentit tiré en avant avec force et tomba sur l'autre homme qui était lui-même à terre, le dos contre la pierre du sol.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes. Leurs corps étaient positionnés tels qu'ils soient le plus en contact possible, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes profitaient du réconfort que cela leur procurait. Harry sentit la douce chaleur s'étendre dans tout son être, repoussant la peur jusqu'aux frontières de son corps et au-delà. Lentement, il sentit l'adrénaline retomber. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras forts qui l'encerclait. Aussi laissa-t-il l'obscurité reprendre ses droits, vaguement étonné de pouvoir s'évanouir alors qu'il rêvait.

Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eus conscience de fermer et regarda le visage du jeune homme allongé contre lui. Il se sentait incroyablement soulagé qu'Harry n'ait pas sauté. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait un jour pu penser, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un immense soulagement. Pas de fierté mal placée, pas d'envie de se vanter ou d'en profiter pour le blesser plus encore après. Il n'avait pas envie d'en reparler, pas envie de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se produire, à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Parce que cela avait réveillait en lui des sentiments inconnus qu'il ne savait pas interpréter mais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais connaître.


	2. Révélation d'un secret

_Toute révélation d'un secret est la faute de celui qui l'a confié._  
Jean de la Bruyère : Les Caractères ou les mœurs de ce siècle

**Chapter 2 :** Révélation d'un secret

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement des yeux. La lumière blanche l'éblouissait et il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'y habituer et être en mesure de distinguer quelque chose. Il tendit sa main droite jusque la petite table de nuit posée à côté du lit où il se trouvait et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il posa doucement sur son nez. Son regard vogua dans la pièce où il se trouvait et il la reconnu sans mal : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il se souvenait juste avoir passé la soirée avec ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et après plus rien.

Respirant calmement, il se concentrait afin de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Et, petit à petit, les souvenirs revinrent. Il se souvenait de son cauchemar, si c'en était bel et bien un, chose dont il n'était pas sûr du tout. Tout était plutôt trouble et il ne se remémorait pas de tous les détails. Ce dont il se souvenait parfaitement, c'était la peur qui l'avait saisie. Pouvait-on avoir autant peur dans un cauchemar ? Oui, il l'avait déjà vécu à de nombreuses reprises. Mais cette fois-ci les choses semblaient tellement différentes...

Et ça ne répondait toujours pas à son besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie. D'après la luminosité de la pièce, la journée était déjà plutôt bien entamée, il devait être onze heures ou midi et Harry était étonné d'avoir autant dormi. Soudain un détail refit surface dans son esprit. Il s'était endormi dans la salle commune ! Ses amis avaient donc dû l'entendre hurler dans ses cauchemars et ils l'avaient amené ici. Mais là encore, ça ne collait pas. Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas réveillé ? À moins que la fin de ses souvenirs n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

Draco l'avait-il vraiment sauvé ? Et qui était l'autre personne ? _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur Snape_, avait déclaré Draco. Alors... La respiration du jeune Gryffondor s'accéléra tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait failli faire. Tout ressemblait tellement à ses cauchemars... Il avait tout confondu, réel et imaginaire. Il avait failli sauter dans le vide... Il avait failli se tuer... Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et il ressentit soudain le besoin de bouger, de sortir de cette pièce trop blanche, trop pure, qui n'avait pas à supporter un monstre comme lui. Son oncle avait eu raison pendant toutes ses années. C'était pour ça que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il connaissait la véracité de ces propos.

Harry se leva d'un bond, vacillant légèrement et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, ressentant le besoin de pousser son corps jusqu'à ses limites pour ne plus ressentir ce mal-être intérieur qui le rongeait. Il passa devant les portes closes de la grande-salle dans laquelle retentissait le brouhaha caractéristique des repas et il s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans le parc du château. Il voulait fuir, se cacher, ne plus imposer sa présence à tous ces gens. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, ressentait un grand manque en lui, mais était incapable de déterminer ce que c'était.

À bout de souffle, il se laissa lourdement tomber au bord du lac, caché de la vue du château par un grand chêne. Sentant son estomac se retourner, il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et vomi. N'ayant rien avalé de concret depuis plusieurs heures, l'acte lui irrita la gorge. Il avait mal partout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et ne savait que faire pour faire passer cela. Ressentant une forte et soudaine brûlure sur ses bras, il tourna la tête vers ceux-ci et réalisa qu'il était en très de se griffer à sang. Malgré cela, il était incapable d'arrêter. Car le liquide rouge qui s'échappait lentement des plaies le fascinait et focalisait sa douleur sur cette zone, négligeant toutes les autres.

Assis à la table des Serpentard pour le déjeuner, Draco n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, ses pensées revenant sans cesse sur le brun Gryffondor qui dormait à l'infirmerie. Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse. La plupart commençaient par un même mot : Pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Le gryffondor avait semblé tellement désemparé. En fait, il avait semblé totalement en dehors de la réalité, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais le voir ainsi avait réveillé quelque chose en Draco, un instinct nouveau qui le poussait à vouloir protéger le brun. L'avoir vu ainsi lui avait fait réaliser que la guerre avait laissé bien plus de marques que ce qu'il pensait. Le voir au bord du gouffre avait révélé un sentiment de culpabilité en Draco. Harry n'avait pas fini ainsi en une nuit. Il devait être mal depuis un bon moment pour en arriver à une telle extrémité. Car ce qui s'était passé la veille dépassait toutes les limites. La peur avait été poussée à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse tout l'espace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dirige totalement le corps du griffon et son esprit. Et personne n'avait rien vu du long processus qui avait conduit à cela. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand tout cela avait commencé, il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à la veille. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Pas même ses prétendus meilleurs amis.

Le blond eu soudain besoin d'agir. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce besoin intense mais il était incapable de rester assit à la table des Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas mangé quoi que ce soit, se contentant de réduire les aliments présents dans son assiette en charpie. Ses amis, ayant remarqué son malaise le laissaient tranquille et discutaient calmement entre eux. Draco posa soudainement sa fourchette sur la table et se leva tranquillement avant de sortir de la grande-salle, ignorant les regards posés sur lui. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il hésita à peine avant de sortir dans le parc. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, pour faire partir tous les sentiments contradictoire qui le tenaillaient, pour éloigner le mal-être grandissant qui le prenait.

Il marcha doucement dans l'air froid mordant de ce début de septembre. L'hiver allait être rigoureux compte tenu du temps qu'il faisait déjà à cette époque de l'année. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu et faisant tomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa d'un geste las de la main et laissa ses pieds le porter jusqu'au bord du lac. Il aimait beaucoup venir ici, pour réfléchir ou ne pensait à rien. La vue de l'eau calme du lac l'aidait toujours à se relaxer. Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, exposant son visage à la douce chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer à travers les quelques nuages.

Après plusieurs profondes respirations, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux et il laissa voguer son regard sur les alentours. Il aperçut une forme recroquevillée un peu plus loin et, curieux et légèrement inquiet à la fois, il s'en approcha prudemment. À peine quelques pas plus loin, il reconnut la silhouette de la personne.

-Potter ! S'exclama le blond d'un ton froid.

Le gryffondor sursauta vivement à l'appel de son nom et se recroquevilla un peu plus par réflexe. Le blond jura intérieurement et s'approcha doucement de la forme accroupie qui ressemblait plus à un animal blessé qu'à un adolescent de dix-huit ans.

-Harry, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. C'est Draco.

Le gryffondor sembla se détendre à l'entente du nom et de la voix du Serpentard.

-Harry, regarde-moi. Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, gris, du Serpentard. Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes, aucun ne souhaitant briser le contact en premier. Contact qui semblait rassurer le griffon et réchauffait le serpent intérieurement. Le regard de Draco fut cependant attiré quelques secondes après par un éclat vermeil un peu plus bas sur le corps de sa Némésis. Il baissa les yeux et vacilla à la vue des bras maltraités du garçon. De longues et profondes griffures recouvraient une grande partie des deux bras du brun et ses mains étaient rouges d'avoir trop gratté. Mais le griffon ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla Draco. Harry, regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il quand ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête. Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant. Tout ça ne rime à rien. Reprends-toi bon sang !

Harry, qui avait relevé les yeux sur son camarade les baissa à nouveau vers ses bras. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer les longues griffures, sans sembler comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'une goutte de sang roula jusqu'au sol. Il regarda ses bras, ses mains d'un air effaré et effrayé. La réalité le frappait brusquement et il s'éloigna d'un bond de Draco. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être infligé ses blessures. Il se souvenait de s'être senti mal, très mal et ensuite, c'était comme la veille, tout était flou et ressemblait à un rêve. Et cela l'effrayait. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve, mélangeant ses sentiments, se perdant dans des gestes dangereux pour lui en ne s'en rendant pas même compte.

Draco tendit sa main vers lui et lui agrippa doucement la main. Harry voulu se soustraire à ce contact mais le blond tint bon et le rapprocha de lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur les blessures du griffon et entonna une douce incantation. Quand il eut terminé, toutes les griffures avaient disparues et il ne restait plus une seule marque pouvant laisser présager de leur existence.

-Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal. Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour devenir fou maintenant ! Réagis un peu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te hante mais tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Vas voir un professeur, un spécialiste, un de tes amis... ou parles-moi à moi si tu veux, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation. Mais ne garde pas tout ça pour toi ! C'est en train de te détruire de l'intérieur et ce n'est pas bon.

-Pourquoi...?

-Pourquoi quoi Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être hanté par ses souvenirs. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur de s'endormir chaque soir parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend dans tes rêves. J'ai connu tout ça alors je peux comprendre que ce soit dur d'en parler. Mais il faut que tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres ou tu finiras par devenir fou. Et parce que tu dois te reprendre !

-C'est trop dur, murmura le Gryffondor.

-Je sais, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Mais il faut te battre. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Toi plus que tous les autres, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Et si je ne veux plus me battre ? Tout le monde se repose toujours sur moi, même maintenant que la guerre est finie. Et si j'en ai plus qu'assez hein ? Si la seule chose que je veux faire c'est m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller, de quel droit m'en empêcheras-tu ? Si je veux baisser les bras et tout abandonner, pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit ?

-Parce que tu es Harry Potter ! Parce que tu es l'Espoir, le Héros. Parce que tu es un pur Gryffondor stupide et impétueux. Parce que tu te jettes la tête la première dans les batailles et que malgré tous les coups, tu te relèves toujours. Parce que tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Parce que si tu t'effondre, comment les autres pourront tenir ? Comment pourrais-je tenir ?

-Je ne veux plus être un symbole. Je ne veux plus être cette personne sur qui tout le monde se repose. Je veux être normal et pouvoir faire mes propres choix. Je veux avoir le droit de me morfondre et de ne pas aller bien sans que cela risque de miner le moral à toute la communauté. Je veux pouvoir effacer mon passé et tout oublier.

-Ton passé est ce qui fais que tu es ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement tout effacer et espérer être la même personne que celle que tu es à présent.

-Qui te dit que je veux être la même personne ? Regarde-moi bien, je suis pathétique, ridicule, brisé. Je ne vaux plus rien. Quand les gens me regardent, ils ne me voient pas. Ils voient l'image qu'ils se font tous sur Harry Potter mais personne ne me voit. Sinon, ils ne les auraient pas laissé faire. Mais Dumbledore a tout fait pour que je ne sois plus qu'un symbole à leurs yeux à tous. Et c'est ce que je suis devenu. Personne ne remarque que leur symbole est erroné. Personne ne voit que leur Héros est sur le point de craquer. Personne ne me voit.

-JE te vois Harry. Et je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait basculer ainsi mais je veux t'aider à t'en sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne supporte pas de perdre. Et que te laisser défaillir comme tu le fais et une cruelle défaite pour moi qui avait promis de te protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Quand je suis rentré dans l'Ordre, j'ai fait le serment de te protéger, comme tous les autres membres. Et je ne faillirais pas à mon serment.

Il planta ses yeux d'un gris orageux dans l'émeraude de ceux d'Harry. Il semblait tellement fragile et si peu sûr de lui à ce moment-là. Il n'avait plus rien du Gryffondor qu'il était en première année. Ce petit garçon émerveillé à chaque détour de couloir. Cet enfant dans les yeux duquel brillait une lueur envoûtante et... magique. Une lueur qui lui avait donné immédiatement envie d'être son ami. Une lueur qui inspirait le respect et l'admiration. Sans le savoir, le jeune garçon dégageait déjà à onze ans une prestance et un petit truc en plus qui attirait tous les regards sur lui. Il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui donnait envie de le faire sourire et rire. Mais cette lueur avait peu à peu disparu. Draco l'avait vu pour la dernière fois en fin de cinquième année. Était-ce la mort de son parrain qui l'avait définitivement effacé de son regard. Ou bien était-ce dû à la petite visite qu'il avait fait au manoir Malfoy cet été là ? Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Depuis cet été là, il n'avait plus jamais aperçut cette lueur. Parfois, lorsque ses joutes verbales avec le griffon étaient intenses, elle réapparaissait légèrement, très légèrement, mais ce n'était qu'une ombre de ce qu'elle avait un jour été. Une ombre qui lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait la faire réapparaître un jour. Une ombre lui rappelant sans cesse sa défaite dans sa mission de protection. Une ombre qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans le regard du brun.

-Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien Harry, je ne te laisserais pas te détruire. Fais ce que tu veux mais je serais toujours derrière ton dos. Alors tu as intérêt à te reprendre en main. Remets ton masque en place, souris et marche la tête haute. Viens t'effondrer dans mes bras si tu veux, viens pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Parles-moi, racontes-moi ce qui te hante. Et refoule au fond de toi cette petite chose effrayé qui prend peu à peu possession de ton corps. Tu peux y arriver, tu _dois_ y arriver.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, intégrant les paroles du serpentard. Il était étrange de réaliser que Draco était le seul capable de le faire revenir à la réalité en un rien de temps. Le seul capable de lui faire ressentir quelque chose, le seul capable de lui redonner un peu de force, de courage et d'espoir. Et en même temps, il était le seul qui pourrait totalement le briser s'il le souhaitait.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et croisa le regard du blond. Draco examina les yeux émeraude du griffon en profondeur, comme s'il souhaitait sonder son âme et découvrir tous ses plus sombres secrets. Mais tout ce qu'il distingua fut cette illusion, cette ombre si connue de la lueur qui brillait autrefois.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait craqué. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient couru sur son compte et ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry, quant à lui, avait suivi les conseils du blond et avait remis son masque en place. Il souriait à ses amis, leur assurait qu'il allait bien et tous semblaient le croire. Il marchait la tête haute, ne portant aucune attention au contenu des différents ragots qui se propageaient plus vite que n'importe quoi d'autre dans Poudlard. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Draco depuis bien qu'il sente ses regards posés sur lui à chaque instant de la journée. Il se sentait moins seul, en quelque sorte, comme s'il était soutenu par les deux yeux grisâtres qui le suivaient dans tous ses faits et gestes. Mais il avait été incapable de se confier.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il était trop tard, bien trop tard, pour accuser sa famille ou même Lucius de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cela faisait bien des années que sa famille avait commencé, s'il avait voulu se venger, il aurait dû le faire à l'époque, les dénoncer à quelqu'un tant qu'il subissait encore les mauvais traitements. Maintenant, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne les avait plus vu et cela faisait au moins sept ans que Vernon ne l'avait plus vi... maltraité physiquement. Et bien que le brun se souvienne de presque tous les détails, à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit, cela ne comptait plus vraiment.

Quant à Lucius, il gisait à présent dans une salle créée spécialement pour l'occasion à Sainte-Mangouste. Il était devenu fou à la fin de la guerre. Sans doute l'était-il depuis un long moment déjà mais sa bonne éducation l'empêchait de le montrer. Les médicomages avaient affirmés que l'homme avait subi de trop nombreux impardonnables, doloris et imperium mélangés. La renaissance du Lord avait apparemment dégradé son état mental déjà bien abîmé par la première guerre. Là encore, il y avait prescription sur ce que l'homme lui avait fait subir. Il était sans doute déjà bien fou à l'époque et il ne pouvait de toute façon plus répondre de ses actes à présents.

Aussi, Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de confier ses plus noirs secrets à quiconque. Il était persuadé que cela ne servirait à rien, mis à part le blesser et faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait juste enfouir au plus profond de lui-même. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien la plupart du temps. Sauf la nuit bien entendu.

Snape l'avait aussi grandement surveillé durant la semaine passée. Il ne cessait de faire revenir son regard sur le Gryffondor et celui-ci l'évitait le plus possible, fuyant dès la fin des cours et vérifiant à chaque coin de couloir que l'homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusque-là. Mais il y avait une fin à tout.

Ainsi, Harry était installé au fond de la salle de Potion et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'était amélioré en Potion depuis qu'il faisait bien attention à toutes les instructions pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur sur lui. Malgré cela, il sentait bien le regard du professeur qui ne le lâchait pas alors qu'il cherchait sans doute une raison de le faire rester à la fin du cours. Le gryffondor avait relégué sa place au troisième rang à celle qu'il utilisait à présent, tout au fond de la salle, pour pouvoir partir dès la sonnerie. Il savait qu'il était ridicule et se comportait comme le pire lâche serpentard mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter le professeur. Il craignait trop les souvenirs qui ne manqueraient pas de resurgir.

À peine la sonnerie retentit-elle qu'Harry était déjà debout sur ses pieds et près à partir. Sa potion n'était pas parfaite comme celle d'Hermione ou de Draco mais elle était suffisamment potable pour que le professeur n'ait aucune remarque amère à lui lancer durant le cours. Harry était presque à la porte quand il entendit la voix grave résonner dans son dos.

-Vous me semblez bien pressé monsieur Potter, déclara le professeur d'une voix fielleuse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déclaré que le cours était fini. Retournez à votre place et restez quelques minutes le temps que vos camarades sortent. Il me semble qu'il faille que l'on ait une petite conversation.

Harry se raidit, hésitant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester et de faire face à l'homme. D'un autre côté, partir lui semblait totalement et incroyablement fou. L'était-il lui-même assez pour prendre le risque de se mettre à dos le plus terrifiant professeur du château ? Aurait-il le courage de fuir sans cesse par la suite ? Car il savait bien que le professeur ne renoncerait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu cette « petite conversation », comme il disait si bien.

Le griffon fit un pas en arrière tandis que les premiers élèves sortaient de la salle de cours. Quand il vit Draco le dépasser, le souvenir de leur conversation lui revint à l'esprit. _Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse_, lui avait-il dit. Il était courageux. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour vaincre Voldemort, et il avait réussi. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait déterminé qu'il était fou.

Il fallait être fou pour survire à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il fallait être fou pour se lancer à l'attaque d'un troll, pour sauter dans la chambre des secrets. Il fallait être fou pour cambrioler Gringotts. Il fallait être fou pour se mettre à penser comme Voldemort et trouver les objets qu'il avait utilisé pour faire ses horcruxes. Il fallait être fou pour se livrer au mage noir et se laisser tuer sans lever sa baguette et encore plus pour se relever après. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas craquer et encore plus pour remettre le masque en place après avoir craqué.

Aussi il s'élança d'un coup dans le couloir, bousculant sans ménagements les élèves se trouvant sur son passage. Il entendit à peine le cri rageur de Snape qui le rappelait dans son dos. Tout comme il ne prêtait pas attention aux exclamations surprises des élèves autour de lui. Il était totalement fou cette fois-ci.

Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il quitta les cachots pour revenir à la surface. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que les rumeurs les plus folles circuleraient sur son compte avant la fin de la journée. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de prêter attention à ces détails. Tout ce qu'il enregistrait alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son dortoir était qu'il était totalement et irrévocablement fou.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était totalement ridicule et inconsidéré. Il doutait réussir à éviter le professeur plus de deux jours et la confrontation aurait forcément lieu tôt ou tard. Et maintenant qu'il avait stupidement fui, Snape serait d'autant moins enclin à avoir une conversation aimable. Harry venait sans doute de faire la pire connerie de sa vie. Dire que ce geste lui avait paru totalement justifié quelques minutes auparavant...

Entendant son estomac gargouiller, Harry se saisi de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit discrètement aux cuisines pour récupérer de quoi sustenter sa faim. Il en revint d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que lorsqu'il était partit. Les elfes n'avaient rien pu lui donner à manger, sur ordre du professeur Snape. Harry avait été étonné que le professeur ne vienne pas le chercher dans son dortoir mais finalement, il ne le poursuivrait pas, comme l'avait d'abord pensé le griffon. Il attendrait sagement qu'Harry se rende lui-même, à cause de la faim. Soupirant, Harry pensa un instant faire une grève de la faim mais un grondement de son estomac le fit revenir à la raison. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt. Il avait prévu d'aller dans la grande-salle quand il n'y aurait presque personne et avec un peu de chance, le professeur de potion ne serait pas présent. Il eut cependant la mauvaise surprise de l'apercevoir confortablement installé à sa place, fixant la grande-porte tout en buvant un café, alors qu'il vérifiait précipitamment par la légère ouverture de la porte. Déterminé à manger quelque chose, il enfila la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pensé à emmener et s'en recouvrit. Il attendit ensuite qu'un groupe d'élèves rentre dans la salle et se faufila à son tour avant de rejoindre un coin isolé de la table de Gryffondor. Il s'assit et s'empara de quelques mets qu'il s'appliqua à manger avec le plus de discrétion possible, vérifiant de temps à autre que personne ne le remarquait.

La salle se remplie plutôt rapidement et le brun fut soulagé de pouvoir manger plus aisément, les élèves le cachant en partie de la table des professeurs. Personne ne semblait faire attention aux quelques bouts de nourritures qui semblaient voler de temps à autre et Harry put finir son petit déjeuner plutôt tranquillement.

Finissant son verre de jus de citrouille, il jeta un dernier regard à la table principale et fût plus qu'étonné de ne pas y trouver le professeur Snape. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait vérifié la fois précédente et le professeur était toujours présent à ce moment-là. Tout en sachant qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé du départ du professeur, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de sentir son estomac se tordre d'anticipation. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que de trop nombreux regards semblaient converger vers un point non loin de lui.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une lourde main s'abattre sur son épaule, le faisant fortement sursauter. La main serra l'épaule de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir à nouveau et Harry reconnu sans mal son professeur de potion. Ce dernier le força à se relever du banc et le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie. Harry avança en traînant des pieds, réticent au possible mais le professeur ne lâchait pas prise.

Remarquant les regards étonnés des élèves, Harry ne pût empêcher un léger sourire fugace jouer sur ses lèvres quand il imagina la scène telle que devait la voir les autres élèves et professeurs. Ils avaient vu Snape se lever et se dirigeait vers la table des gryffondor et abattre sa main dans le vide, avant de s'arrêter à mi-hauteur et de la serrer étrangement. Puis se diriger vers la porte, le bras toujours tendu devant lui. Il aurait presque pu en rire s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé sous l'emprise de la main.

Snape ne daigna le lâcher qu'une fois arrivé dans son bureau dans les cachots. Il empoigna par la même occasion la cape d'invisibilité et Harry s'assit à contrecœur dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de son professeur. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Je dois avouer que la cape était une bonne idée mais vous n'étiez pas assez discret monsieur Potter.

Ce dernier grimaça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il laissa son regard voguer dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose à regarder pour ne pas poser son regard sur son professeur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dès qu'il avait croisé le regard sombre du ténébreux professeur. Les séances d'occlumancie l'avaient plus marqué que ce que semblait penser le professeur. Et Harry était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire à l'époque. Après tout, il avait réussi à cacher parfaitement ses plus sombres souvenirs au professeur. Il doutait cependant d'en être encore capable aujourd'hui si jamais il croisait à nouveau ce sombre regard. Ça avait été plus facile à l'époque, quand il n'y pensait pas à chaque instant, qu'il n'en rêvait pas chaque nuit, qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

-Veuillez me regarder quand je vous parle monsieur Potter.

Le garçon posa son regard sur le visage du professeur. Il évitait toujours consciencieusement de croiser ses yeux.

-Bien. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer cette petite conversation. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Et aucun de nous deux ne sortira de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse satisfaisante, ajouta-t-il face au silence du Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Demanda Harry en détournant encore une fois le regard.

-Tout, me semble être une bonne idée. Pour commencer, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ?

-Je me promenais...

-Au lieu de dormir ?

-Je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, soupira le brun.

-Que s'est-il passé avec monsieur Malfoy avant que je n'arrive ?

-Rien de spécial, éluda le gryffondor.

Techniquement, il ne mentait pas. Il ne s'était rien passé avec Draco avant que Snape n'arrive. Où en tout cas il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il avait était tellement chamboulé par son cauchemar qu'il mélangeait alors rêve et réalité et il ne lui restait à présent qu'un sentiment d'angoisse.

-Je ne m'en souviens même pas..., soupira-t-il dans un murmure.

-Étiez-vous soûl ou sous l'emprise de quelque substance illicite ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix sévère.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi étiez-vous si terrifié ?

-Je n'étais pas terrifié, lança Harry d'un ton qui sonnait horriblement faux à ses oreilles.

-Alors vous êtes suicidaire ?

-Non, déclara Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous voulu vous jeter du haut de la tour ?

-Je ne le voulais pas ! S'exclama le griffon.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? S'énerva le professeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Ça ne vous a jamais intéressé jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi maintenant ? Rien n'a changé par rapport à avant !

-Vous avez changé.

-Non... J'ai simplement laissé tomber les masques le temps d'une soirée..., murmura Harry.

-Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui a fait déclic ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir comme vous l'avez fait ?

-Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement oublier tout ça et faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien vu ? Tout le monde le fait alors pourquoi pas vous ?

-Vous avez tenté de vous suicider monsieur Potter. Est-ce que vous réalisez ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'avions pas été là ?

-Je ne le voulais pas !

-Mais vous l'avez fait ! Et je ne vous laisserais pas repartir en sachant que vous pourriez recommencer.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer.

-Tout comme vous ne le vouliez pas la première fois ?

-Fichez moi la paix ! S'exclama Harry en se levant du fauteuil. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et respira profondément en essayant de se calmer.

-Il faut que vous parliez de ce qu'il s'est passé avec quelqu'un, essaya de tempérer le professeur

-C'est ma vie privée. Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Potter ! Ça suffit maintenant. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez besoin d'aide et plus vite vous l'accepterez plus vite vous irez mieux.

-Alors c'est ça, ricana amèrement le gryffondor. Vous voulez juste avoir bonne conscience, vous dire que vous avez essayé d'aider le pauvre petit Harry qui est devenu complètement fou. Oui. Oui, je crois bien que je suis fou. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Vous m'avez rendu fou, vous tous avec votre stupide guerre. Tout ça c'est de votre faute à tous ! C'est trop tard pour essayer de racheter vos fautes. Si vous vouliez m'aider, il aurait fallu le faire bien plus tôt ! C'est trop tard maintenant. Parce que vous m'avez brisé, vous m'avez tous sacrifié pour votre guerre...

Harry tremblait et avait du mal à respirer. Les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche mais tous trouvaient écho dans son esprit. Tous sonnaient tellement justes.

-Potter, calmez-vous. Je sais que la guerre a été dure à supporter, pour vous encore plus que pour les autres. Je sais que les choix de Dumbledore peuvent vous sembler aujourd'hui encore obscures ou injustes mais...

-Arrêtez, le coupa Harry. Vous remettez toute la faute sur Dumbledore mais il est loin d'être le seul fautif. C'est tellement facile de le critiquer maintenant qu'il est mort ! Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ses choix. En fait, je crois bien que je le déteste. Mais ni plus ni moins que je vous déteste tous. Je vous hais ! Vous et votre morale, vous et vos symboles, vous et votre incapacité. Vous étiez présent vous aussi et vous n'avez rien fait de plus que les autres. Vous teniez trop à votre symbole ! Mais je ne suis plus un symbole ! Et c'est ça qui vous pose problème. Votre héros devient fou et vous voulez le cacher pour que le peuple croie encore en vous. Vous voulez tous rester les héros de la _Grande guerre_ et pour cela, il faut que je fasse bonne figure. Que se passerait-il à votre avis si vous montriez au monde entier ce qu'était devenu le grand Héros de la guerre ? Que se passerait-il s'ils voyaient tous le monstre fou et brisé que je suis devenu ? Une révolte ? Une remonté des mangemorts ? Une perte d'espoir ? Ça vous fait peur et vous ne supportez pas de risquer de perdre le pouvoir que vous avez gagné sur le monde. Alors encore une fois, on sacrifie le monstre parce qu'il ne vaut rien, que ce n'est qu'un symbole et que...

La voix d'Harry se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était une larme de désespoir, une larme de fureur, une larme de peur. Snape se leva à son tour et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon. Il semblait tellement fragile, tellement petit qu'il aurait pu voir en lui un jeune enfant qui viendrait de tomber de balais pour la première fois.

-Où est-ce que vous allez chercher toutes ses idioties ? De nombreuses personnes tiennent à _vous_, s'inquiètent pour _vous_. Vous n'êtes pas qu'un symbole et vous n'êtes certainement pas un monstre. Je ne sais pas qui vous as fourré toutes ses idées dans la tête mais... Ouvrez les yeux par Merlin ! Regardez autour de vous. Voyez les regards que les gens portent sur vous. Ils ont tous vu que vous alliez mal et ils souhaitent tous vous aider. Laissez-les vous approcher, laissez-les vous aider.

-C'est trop tard. C'est facile pour eux de voir que je vais mal à présent. Maintenant que j'ai craqué, maintenant que mon mal-être s'affiche sur mon visage. Mais ça fait longtemps que ça dure. Vous étiez au courant mais personne n'a rien fait. Personne... Comment voulez-vous que je me confie, que je vous fasse confiance ? Pendant tout ce temps, tout le monde à ignorer mes problèmes et maintenant tout a pourri à l'intérieur de moi. C'est trop tard ! Trop tard pour réparer, trop tard pour sauver, trop tard !

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qui vous a fait du mal Harry ?

-Comme si vous l'ignorez, dit Harry, amer.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Potter, soyez plus précis, déclara le professeur, perdu. Racontez-moi ce qui vous hante.

-Cela ne sert à rien ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui me hante ? C'est que j'aurais préféré mourir quand j'avais un an. J'aurais préféré que ma mère vive et laisse Voldemort me tuer. Son sacrifice n'a servi à rien ! Elle est morte pour rien ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, pas pour gagner la guerre. Et maintenant, la guerre est finie, la victoire nous appartient mais son fils est perdu. Tout ça n'a servi à rien.

-Ne racontez pas de bêtises ! Vous êtes encore en vie Potter et c'est pour ça que votre mère s'est sacrifiée. Je vous interdis de dire qu'elle a fait tout ça pour rien. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dénigrer son sacrifice. Elle vous aimait et c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. C'est à vous de faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Relevez la tête et réagissez. Ne vous laissez pas dépérir comme vous le faite depuis la rentrée !

Harry garda le silence quelques minutes avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. C'était le dernier combat qu'il lui restait à mener pour pouvoir vivre enfin sa vie. Mais c'était aussi le plus dur. C'était facile de combattre Voldemort, tout le monde était toujours dans son dos, lui disant quoi faire. Son chemin était tout tracé et il savait où il allait, pas de mauvaise surprise, pas de doutes. Mais là c'était différent. Il devait se battre contre lui-même, contre toutes les zones d'ombre qui faisaient sa vie.

Tous les hommes enfouissaient au plus profond d'eux toutes les choses auxquelles ils ne voulaient pas faire face. Ils enfermaient leurs souvenirs à double tour dans un coffre-fort et celui-ci restait parfois fermé jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais pour d'autres, il arrivait que le coffre soit trop plein et déborde. C'est ce qui arrivait à Harry. Il l'avait tellement remplit que ce dernier avait explosé, répandant son contenu un peu partout, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Snape regarda le jeune homme pendant tout ce temps. Ses traits d'ordinaires si joyeux et déterminés ne reflétaient à présent que désespoir et douleur. Il ressemblait en ce moment au garçon que l'homme avait sauvé du manoir Malfoy deux ans plus tôt. Snape n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'y été passé. Il n'avait été mis au courant de la présence de Potter au manoir que deux jours après son arrivée. Et quand il avait enfin pu aller le voir pour le sortir de là, l'adolescent était déjà bien amoché. Il était inconscient et profondément déshydraté. D'urgence, Snape l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie du château où tous s'étaient regroupés autour du corps inerte de leur héros.

Pendant que Mrs Pomfresh le soignait, des dizaines de disputes avaient éclatées au sein de l'ordre. La plupart des reproches étaient dirigés envers Dumbledore qui paraissait extrêmement peiné de ce qu'il se passait. Tous cherchaient un coupable, une personne à blâmer pour l'enlèvement du jeune homme que personne n'avait remarqué.

Harry s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard et il semblait qu'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Il n'avait en tout cas rien raconté à personne, malgré les efforts de plusieurs adultes pour le faire parler. Il avait semblé tellement différent à son réveil, plus grand, plus mature, plus résigné. La plupart avaient mis cela sur le compte de la perte récente de son parrain mais Snape n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il savait ce que subissaient les prisonniers de Voldemort aussi, le prisonnier étant le pire ennemi du mage, il avait dû atrocement souffrir. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait rien voulu raconter, dans un dernier élan gryffondoresque, il avait voulu apaiser les sentiments de culpabilité que tous ressentaient.

Il n'avait par la suite plus vu le garçon jusqu'à la rentrée. Et là encore, il n'avait pas pu l'observer autant qu'il le voulait. Il était tiraillé de toutes parts par ses obligations envers l'Ordre, envers Dumbledore, envers Narcissa et Draco et envers Voldemort. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la baguette de plus en plus facile, toujours plus en colère d'avoir perdu son ennemi alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir en finir avec lui. Dès qu'il le pouvait Snape laissait son regard se fixer attentivement sur le Gryffondor. Il avait voulu, pendant les premières semaines, reprendre l'enseignement de l'occlumancie, en voyant les cernes sous les yeux du garçon. Il avait remarqué que celui-ci semblait épuisé et était à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. Tous ses sourires, tous ses faits et gestes, tout en lui avait semblé tellement faux. Chaque geste était étudié, chaque parole pensée et repensée avant d'être lâchée. Et au fil de l'année, il avait semblé se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même.

La mort de Dumbledore avait fini le processus. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Snape, le garçon ne s'était pas effondré. Il avait failli tomber, comme un funambule sur un fil, mais il avait relevé la tête, poussé par la mystérieuse mission que lui avait laissée le vieil homme. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait à nouveau voir sur le visage du jeune homme. Cette détermination à continuer, peu importe les obstacles, cette force qui le caractérisait. Il ne pouvait le laisser sombrer, il en avait fait la promesse à Lily, il en avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore. Et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse, peu importe à quel point cela serait difficile.

Aussi Snape retourna s'asseoir à sa place et planta son regard dans celui du garçon. Il admira pendant quelque temps la couleur émeraude qui lui rappelait tant les yeux de Lily. Mais dans les yeux du garçon, cette couleur semblait fade et insipide. Et ça, Snape ne le supportait pas. Décidé à l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait, il reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

-Bien. Harry, il faut maintenant que vous me racontiez ce qui pose problème, ce qui vous empêche de vivre et d'être heureux. Vous pouvez me le dire, comme vous pouvais aussi aller vous confier à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il faut que vous fassiez sortir tout cela avant que ça ne vous dévore totalement de l'intérieur. Sachez que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce n'en sortiras jamais, ajouta-t-il après un silence appuyé du garçon.

Harry releva légèrement la tête vers l'homme avant de la baisser à nouveau. Il hésitait. D'un côté, il avait envie de se confier, de tout lâcher et de laisser l'homme le porter à travers cette épreuve. Il voulait s'en remettre totalement à quelqu'un, enfin être libéré de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. De l'autre, il avait peur. Peur de tout ce que parler déclencherait. Cette spirale infernale qui ne manquerait pas de se mettre en marche et qui emporterait tout sur son passage. Parce qu'il savait que Snape ne laisserait jamais passer tout cela. Mais lui, il voulait juste être tranquille, pouvoir oublier et enfin retrouver le goût de vivre. Il voulait retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité et de joie qui l'avait saisi quand il était arrivé à Poudlard en première année.

-Harry, regardez-moi.

Le garçon releva la tête et croisa finalement le regard sombre de son professeur. Une lueur de culpabilité y régnait et une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du garçon. Il voulut détourner le regard, s'enfuir ou juste baisser la tête mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il sentait l'homme s'introduire délicatement dans son esprit, il vit des premiers souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux. Et il fut finalement emporté dans la tornade de souvenirs que l'homme déclencha.

-NON ! Hurla Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond et sentit la présence extérieure être expulsée de son esprit. Il haletait de peur et de fureur mélangées et posa son regard sur le professeur toujours assis dans son fauteuil et qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la brusque et violente sortie.

Ce dernier posa un regard d'incompréhension sur le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il remarqua rapidement l'aura de haine que dégageait le garçon. Sa magie semblait crépiter autour de lui, attendant un simple geste ou mot pour exploser littéralement. Aussi Snape décida de calmer le jeu. Il n'avait pas voulu s'introduire de force dans l'esprit du garçon mais il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi dans les couloirs du château alors qu'il risquait de se blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un d'autre, volontairement ou non. De plus, tout cela n'avait servi à rien car il n'avait rien compris aux images qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Elles avaient défilées trop rapidement, telles des dizaines de photos de détails d'une importance certaine pour le griffon mais qui ne signifiaient rien du tout pour le professeur.

-Harry, calmez-vous..., dit-il en posant sa baguette sur le bureau et en levant les deux mains en l'air dans un signe de paix. Je suis désolé...

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie privée ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous introduire dans ma tête comme bon vous semble !

-Je suis désolé Harry... Écoutez-moi s'il-vous-plaît...

-Non ! Vous... Vous...

Un verre posé un peu plus loin sur le bureau explosa soudainement. Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était bouleversé au plus haut point et très en colère. Il en voulait au professeur parce que l'espace d'un instant, il avait réellement songé à se confier et tout raconter. Pendant quelques secondes il avait été prêt à tout avouer mais le professeur venait de détruire le peu de confiance qu'il lui portait encore. Il avait tout détruit et Harry ne pourrait plus jamais envisager de se confier à quelqu'un. Parce Snape venait de lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux autres. Parce que personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui et à ce qu'il ressentait.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'est ma vie, mon intimité... C'est... C'est un viol..., lança-t-il tout bas.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en grand alors qu'il réalisait. Snape venait, d'une certaine manière de le violer. Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal que tout ce que lui avait fait subir les Dursley ou Lucius parce qu'il avait confiance en Snape. Dans une certaine mesure certes, mais il avait tout de même confiance en lui, il faisait partit de ceux qui devaient le protéger et l'aider. Et finalement, il n'était pas meilleur que les autres, il était même pire que les autres parce qu'il avait profité de lui, il avait abusé de sa confiance pour pouvoir encore plus le faire souffrir ensuite. Pour pouvoir encore mieux le briser.

Snape observait attentivement le jeune homme. Il était terrifié et quelque chose venait encore de s'éteindre en lui. Il avait remarqué la réaction du griffon face à sa dernière phrase, face à son dernier mot, et déjà les pires scénarios jouaient dans l'esprit du professeur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Mais l'attitude du garçon ne faisait que refléter les pires pensées du professeur.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer.

Le dit Harry recula d'un pas. Il avait du mal à retenir sa magie et à faire le tri dans ses émotions. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires en même temps et pourtant... Il avait peur, il était même terrifié mais d'un autre côté, la résignation avait repris le dessus. Il était furieux, mais en même temps, une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il en voulait à Snape, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il voulait fuir mais son instinct lui soufflait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il recula d'un autre pas tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus au passage.

-Harry... Qui... Qui vous a... Qui vous a fait subir ça ? Demanda le professeur tout bas.

Snape était incapable de prononcer le mot. Une petite part de lui espérait de tout cœur que le garçon allait lui rétorquer qu'il racontait des conneries. Cette petite part qui ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant, l'air furieux et blessé du garçon affirmait le fait plus que n'importe quel mot aurait pu le faire.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux, lança Harry d'une voix froide.

-Harry, c'est grave. Vous n'auriez jamais dû subir une telle chose. Dites-moi qui es le responsable, ajouta le professeur d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais quoi que ce soit ?

-Potter, gronda Snape. C'est important et ça ne doit pas rester impuni.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas et ça ne changera pas..., déclara le Gryffondor, amer.

-Potter !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous voulez la vérité ? Très bien ! Mes v... Mes viols ne seront jamais punis. C'est trop tard ! C'est injuste et je le sais parfaitement mais en même temps, personne ne peut plus rien y faire ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est de votre faute ! Votre faute à vous tous ! Vous étiez tellement obnubilés par votre stupide guerre que vous avez fermé les yeux sur tous mes problèmes. Vous aviez besoin d'un véritable héros, qui fasse bonne figure, pas d'un petit garçon violé par sa famille ! Vous avez laissé passer tout ce qui aurait pu ternir l'image de héros. Vous avez fait de moi un symbole, m'obligeant à enfouir au plus profond de moi tout ça pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je n'avais que onze ans à l'époque ! J'avais peur, et en même temps, j'espérais enfin trouver du soutien, quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider mais Dumbledore m'a lâchement renvoyé chez eux. Soit disant pour ma sécurité... Personne ne s'y est opposé. Personne n'a rien vu quand je revenais toujours plus maigre et mal nourri après les vacances d'étés. Personne n'a vu que tout ce que je gardais au fond de moi était en train de pourrir. Tout le monde ne voit en moi que ce qu'il veut voir. Ils cherchent l'espoir et voient un garçon prêt à tout pour gagner la guerre. Ils cherchent du courage, et ne voient pas que je suis mort de peur à chaque seconde qui passe. Vous voulez la vérité ? Alors la voilà. Je ne suis plus rien aujourd'hui. J'ai été sacrifié pour la guerre et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il aurait été préférable que je meure avec Voldemort, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes à tout le monde ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ? J'ai craqué. Tout ce que je gardais au fond de moi a explosé et j'ai simplement craqué. Depuis que Voldemort est mort, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je revis tout ça chaque nuit et je n'ose même plus fermer les yeux le soir. J'ai peur de me retrouver dans le noir, peur de mes cauchemars avant même de les faire car je sais très bien ce qu'ils contiennent. Tout le monde pense que je fais des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort et de la guerre mais je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort. Il ne m'a jamais fait peur. Il m'aidait à surmonter tout ça. Lorsqu'il m'envoyait des visions, j'étais libéré de ce fardeau que je garde en moi depuis trop longtemps. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais été doué en occlumancie. Parce que je n'avais pas envie de faire disparaître les visions de Voldemort. C'était des constantes, je savais que ce n'était que des illusions. En faire abstraction était facile. Même regarder les tortures, les meurtres, était plus simple que de souffrir à nouveau en revivant ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Alors oui, parfois je préférerais que Voldemort soit encore en vie pour ne plus revivre ça chaque nuit. Vous vouliez la vérité, vous l'avez eu. La guerre à fait une victime de plus. Et c'est bien désolant mais on n'y peut plus rien à présent. Comme tout le monde le dit si bien, le temps est à la reconstruction. Il ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé et de vouloir se venger. C'était la guerre. Et pendant la guerre, les limites entre le bien et le mal sont floues. À présent, il faut juste oublier le passé et avancer, si l'on ne veut pas être laissé en arrière. À présent, je ne peux plus m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt. J'aurais dû... Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors voilà... Je ne suis plus qu'un petit truc brisé qui ne pourra jamais être réparé. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à vouloir se battre, il faut juste arriver à oublier...

Snape regardait le jeune homme devant lui avec horreur. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était passé à côté de tout cela. Il se sentait coupable au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. La fin du discours s'était finie dans un murmure de la part du garçon. Il ne releva pas la tête sur son professeur, il ne voulait pas voir son expression. Harry se sentait résigné et indifférent. Aussi bien il avait été très en colère au début de son speech, aussi bien il ne ressentait plus rien maintenant. C'était comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait plus. Et il en était soulagé. Finalement, il aurait dû parler plus tôt pour pouvoir enfin être en paix, même si ça ne durerait pas. Le poids trop lourd qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était enfin allégé. Rien qu'un peu, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse rester plusieurs secondes les yeux fermés sans voir se rejouer les pires moments de sa vie. Suffisamment pour qu'il ignore l'air catastrophé du professeur et se dirige vers la sortie.

Snape regarda le brun ouvrir la porte et s'en aller. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ne savait comment réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'en voulait, en voulait à Dumbledore, à l'Ordre, à la guerre. Il en voulait au monde entier pour ce qu'avait subi cet enfant. Et pour le fait que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Il était en colère et ne savait pas où la diriger. Il ne pouvait être en colère contre personne en particulier, aussi la dirigeait-il contre tout le monde, et principalement contre lui-même.


End file.
